


Indulgence

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Rodney figured it was never too late to indulge his niece, and what better time than Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



> Also meets **McSheplets** 235: indulgence

"You're spoiling her," Jeannie stated, arms folded in mild annoyance and Rodney couldn't understand all the fuss.

At Madison age he would have murdered for a top of the range laptop filled with all the games and software a little girl could want, and he had checked with Jennifer to make sure it was all age appropriate - taking into account Madison's genius McKay DNA. Admittedly John had gone a little overboard with the rest of the presents but it was not like they had much opportunity to spend their hazard pay on Earth luxuries, and they had spent as much on his brother David's children.

"I owe her several years worth of Christmas gifts," he stated defensively and saw Jeannie begin to weaken. "And I don't get the opportunity to indulge her that often," he added for good measure, using the same wheedling tone that seemed to always work for John.

"Fine." Jeannie gave him a genuine smile this time and before he knew it she was hugging him. "I'm glad you're happy," she murmured cryptically, and Rodney gave John a 'what just happened' quizzical look over her shoulder gaining a half-shrug in response.

Much later when they retired to the guestroom, they found the two single beds had been pushed together much to Rodney's horror as he hadn't quite around to telling Jeannie about his break-up with Jennifer over John, and how it had been the catalyst for turning their odd-couple friendship into the real thing.

"Did you tell her?" Rodney demanded, trying to keep his voice down as the walls seemed to be paper thin compared to Atlantis.

John rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little sheepish, and Rodney recalled how embarrassed John had looked after helping Jeannie with the washing up earlier. He jabbed John with his index finger.

"You did tell her."

"Actually, she figured it out for herself and....," he added something else so quietly Rodney couldn't quite make out the words.

"What?"

"She gave me the talk."

"The talk?"

"The ' _hurt my brother and they'll never find your dismembered body_ ' talk."

Rodney smiled indulgently at the ex-Black Ops soldier scared of his baby sister.

"Oh, and she asked me to pass along a message to you."

Rodney raised both eyebrows and waited.

"She said, Don't screw it up this time."

Rodney winced, suddenly recalling exactly how scary his sister could be.

END  
 


End file.
